


Drinking Party

by CamaradeCactus, chickenyuujirou



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, French translation available, Mention of alcohol, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou
Summary: “You were supposed to watch her.”
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 26





	Drinking Party

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Soirée arrosée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298084) by [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus)



“You were supposed to watch her.”

Hubert was fuming. Byleth had only known him for a few months, but she was certain that if he could, he would strangle her with his bare hands. However, she only had to remember Edelgard's arguments – her soft eyes, her silky hair, her teasing smile, her wandering hands, her full lips, her warm skin and... Byleth had given in quite easily and had let her drink as much as she wanted, even if she ended up sick.

… Deep down though, she didn't regret it.

Even if it meant Hubert was going to murder her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
